


Code Name: Ghost

by CopyQat



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female Protagonist, Gen, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, idk yet, maybe...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopyQat/pseuds/CopyQat
Summary: During an exploration of Mementos the thieves find a girl with red hair, bright crimson eyes, and no memory.-AKA: Minako Phantom Thief
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the result of playing PQ2 and reading shiny_glor_chan’s Selcouth

“Hold on, something feels off”

They had been exploring mementos for about two hours. Everyone was tired but Morgana sensed that they were closing in on the next rest spot, and Akira wanted to reach it before leaving. Of course if the something Mona was sensing was to powerful they’d have to call it a day.

“What exactly is wrong, Mona?” Makoto asked. She may have just joined, but Queen took her role as field strategist seriously. Which Joker greatly appreciated, took less off her and Mona’s back and, while she’d never say it outloud, Queen handled the job better than Mona ever did.

“I’m not sure… It’s really powerful, but-”

The sound of chains echoes through the subway, silencing everyone.

“The reaper.” Akira had her suspicions, it’s the only opponent Morgana would warn them about, but the chains confirmed it.

“But we just got here, the hells that asshole doing here!?” Ryuji complained. 

“I’m sorry, the what!?”

“The reaper is a powerful opponent, our last encounter almost ended in our deaths” Yusuke explained.

“But he only shows up when we stay on a floor too long, what gives?” Ann asked. True the reaper should only show after they stayed for a few minutes. It had been a regular day, no rain and the sun wasn't especially hot. This was the second time they entered mementos after Kaneshiro turned himself in, so if it was due to the public's view on the Phantom Thieves they should have seen it last time they came to mementos. It shouldn’t be here unless…

“What if there was someone else on this floor?”

“But who else could be down here?” Ann asked

“Perhaps the criminal in the black mask” Yusuke offered “If he can enter palaces he would be able to enter mementos as well.”

Everyone paused. Both Kaneshiro and Madarame had mentioned someone other than them going through palaces. Someone like that would theoretically be able to explore mementos by themselves.

Grinning Ryuji said “Well then what are we waiting for? Let’s go get that bastard!”

“Are you an idiot!? Whoever they are, they‘re with a reaper!” Ann exclaimed “We could easily get caught in the crossfire!”

“Yeah, but if Kaneshiros telling the truth and they’re running around palaces doing whatever they want, we gotta stop them!”

“Ryuji are you-”

The echo of a gunshot and interrupted whatever she was going to say, as the sounds of a fight finally reaching the group.

“Well it seems it really is fighting someone.” Morgana mumbled “Joker what’s your call”

After thinking for a few moments she answered “Queen, Skull, Mona you're with me. Fox and Panther stay here. If it is black mask we could at the very least see how capable he is. If not we should see what’s got the reaper so mad. We’ll only stay as long as we have to”

\----------------------

As the group peeked around yet another corner they finally saw it, the reaper with a much smaller figure in front of it. From what she could see the figure was female, she had bright red hair tied into a messy ponytail, their outfit white with black accents, with a bright red scarf around their neck. A naginata clutched in their hands.

As the reaper prepared another attack the girl turned around to run for some sort of cover.

With the girl finally facing their direction Akira could confirm they indeed had a mask on. Bright white. No way anyone would call it a black mask.

“So that’s not our guy” Morgana stated.

“No, but they clearly need out help.” She may be rather far away, but even at this distance Akira could tell the girl was about to collapse. “Mona how fast can you drive in your car form?”

“Fast enough to outrun that thing.”

Looking to Makoto she stated “Queen I want you and Mona to ram into the reaper.”

“WHAT?!” the two of them shouted, Ryuji joining them.

“If we wait too long shes going to die out there. Ramming it will be the easiest way for you two to distract it, while me and Ryuji can get her a safe distance away. Afterwards, meet back up with us so we can get back to the platform” she explained. 

Taking a deep breath Morgana said “Well high risk rescues are what we do. You up for it Queen?”

“You guys really should take this more seriously…” she sighed, “Alright, let's go Mona!”

\----------------------

As Morgana slammed into the reaper, Ryuji and her rushed to the girls side.

“HEY! You alright?” called Ryuji.

“Yeah… thanks…” she pants.

Now that she has a better look at the girl Akira can see she has bright crimson eyes, like Makoto’s, hair pins on each side of her head that seemed to form the roman numerals for twenty-two. With closer inspection her mask did have black shadowing around the eyes, but even then it couldn’t be mistaken for a black mask.

The sound of chains grabs their attention as the reaper begins to rise.

“Mona, Queen hurry up!” Akira yelled. 

As they pull to a stop next to the group Makoto yells “Get in!”

Ryuji reaches the door first, leaving it open. The girl makes it in second and-

_BANG!_

__

The feeling of rushing wind pass inches in front of Akira brings her to a screeching halt. Turning she sees the barrel of a revolver. The sound of the hammer being pulled and-

__

“EURYDICE!”

__

With the sound of shattering glass, a woman cloaked in white, with chains around her wrist appears , as almighty attacks force the reaper back. Shock forces her to simply stare at the scene ahead of her.

__

“AKIRA!”

__

Snapping out of her trance, she makes a beeline for the van. (Morgana? She doesn't care right now) After practically diving in, she hears the sound of tires skidding across the ground before they speed off, away from the reaper.

__

Sighing, Makoto breathed “That was way to close…”

__

“Yeah…” sitting up, Akira said “Thanks, by the way.”

__

But turning to her savior, she saw that the girl was… well…

__

“Zzz… Zzz…”

__

...

__

“So, uh… what are we gonna do?”

__


	2. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the new girl unconscious, the thieves take her to the one place they probably shouldn’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter panned out to be about 10x better than the first chapter, so I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (Warning: very dialogue heavy chapter)

_Jing-a-Jing_

__

Ah, the smell of coffee and curry. Akira was honestly hesitant about Leblanc the first time she saw it (being put in the attic did not help). But since then she’s grown to love the place, Sojiro has even stopped treating her like a no-good criminal now. Now she was just hoping their plan did not end with her getting kicked out and sent to jail.

__

“So… do you want to explain to me why you guys brought an unconscious girl into my restaurant…” 

__

It really would have helped if Makoto was here to vouch for her, but her sister was apparently coming home tonight and she didn’t want her sister to get home without her there. Yusuke also wasn’t there because he lived the farthest away and needed to take multiple trains to get home. As it was it was up to Ann, Ryuji, and her to convice Boss to let a total stranger crash at their place. Luckily there were currently no customers to complicate things further.

__

“We met her by the subway, she said she had run away from home and fainted soon after, so we were hoping she could rest here until she wakes up” Ann explained “Leblanc just happened to be the closest place, that’s why we came here.”

__

“I… I see” Sojiro said, scratching the back of his head. “Well in that case, you can take her upstairs.”

__

Akira had to try really hard not to sigh in relief.

__

\----------------------

__

After setting the girls bag down, they laid her down on Akira’s bed. She’d of course have to sleep on the couch but in all honesty it was probably only marginally worse than the bed.

__

As they were doing so there was a distinct *cluck* noise as something slid out her jacket pocket. Ryuji was the one to grab it as her and Ann tried their best to make sure she was comfortable.

__

“The hell…” he mumbled.

__

Their attention drawn from the girl to Ryuji, Akira asked “What is it?”

__

“Dude, she has a freakin flip-phone” he answered, holding said object for them to see. And… well yeah it was a flip-phone. Granted a very broken looking flip-phone, but a flip-phone nonetheless.

__

“Isn’t this like… something Boss would use?”

__

“Actually, I think some of the kids at our school still use those. They still seem pretty popular” Ann answered.

__

“Yeah but, wouldn’t that mean she couldn’t go to the Meta-verse?”

__

That… was actually a good question, at least from Ryuji standards. “What do you think Morgana?”

__

“Hmm… If the phone could download apps it would make sense that she could use the nav. But at the same time we don’t know everything about it, for all we now there could be another way in “

__

“Aren’t you like from their, shouldn't you know?” 

__

“For the last time! I’M HUMAN!”

__

For the love of… “Will you two please stop arguing. We can ask her about it in the morning if you care so much.”

__

After mumbling something under his breath, Ryuji took out his phone and said “Shit, I gotta get going.”

__

“In that case I should be leaving to” Ann stated. “You'll text us in the morning right?”

__

After receiving a nod, both her and Ryuji left. Akira got up to look for her pajamas, when Sojiro came up and asked “Hey, how is she…”

__

“I think she’ll be okay” she answered, “But I don’t think she’ll wake up till the morning.”

__

“Hmm… Well, if she does wake up, tell her she’s welcome to stay. Whatever happened to make her run from home is probably something she doesn’t want to go back to. Just keep an eye on her, I don’t want to come back tomorrow to my restaurant being robbed, got it.”

__

After receiving a nod he walked down stairs to close up shop. Sighing she turned to Morgana and asked “Could you keep an eye on her?”

__

“No problem, your probably exhausted.”

__

She couldn’t agree more.

__

\----------------------

__

“Well, what an unexpected turn of events”

__

The sound of a piano softly plays, as the sight of a familiar shade of blue enters her vision. Akira couldn’t help but find it odd that she was pulled into the Velvet Room, this normally only happens after they steal a treasure.

__

“Get up inmate, our master wishes to speak with you!”

__

In all honesty Caroline and Justine’s constant beratment has stopped bothering her that much. Teasing Caroline has become a pretty entertaining pastime. But right now she is very tired and would prefer if her consciousness was allowed to rest, so she’d rather get this over as fast as possible

__

Getting up from the cot and leaing against the bars, she questions “What exactly do you mean unexpected?”

__

Chuckling Igor states “I am referring to you finding another persona user so soon, and this one in particular seems rather special.”

__

“A good or bad kind of special?” She already knew the girl was special. She survived fighting a reaper for who knows how long. But even then she doesn’t even know her name, for all she knows she could be working with the black masked criminal.

__

“That will all depend on your actions, Trickster.”

__

“Our job is to guide you towards your rehabilitation, whether you get there or not is entirely based upon you, Inmate” Justine explains.

__

That wasn’t… very helpful. Still, even knowing Igor couldn’t predict everything that happens is good to know.

__

“I understand.”

__

“Excellent” his ever present grin seeming to grow wider “Well then, I hope our new friend will aid you towards your rehabilitation.”

__

With that, Akira felt her consciousness fade as she returns to her slumber.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be updated at a unspecified point in the future


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl finally wakes up, problem is she can’t remember much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt like it should have ended up much longer than it ended up being but that’s just me. Hope you enjoy

Akira was currently downstairs eating breakfast. The girl still hadn’t woken up, which was slightly worrying, but she had checked her pulse before getting breakfast so she should be fine, right. Luckily, there was no school today so she could afford to stay home and wait for her to wake up.

As she was finishing up her cup of coffee, she heard the sound of tiny cat feet descending the stairs behind her.

“Hey, she just woke up.”

Wiping off her hands, she told Boss “I’m going to go check on her”

“If she isn't awake by twelve, I'm calling a doctor.”

That’s… probably a good idea. She’d have to give Takemi a call after she talked to the girl.

Walking up to her room, she saw that the girl was indeed awake. She was currently rummaging around in her own bag, looking for something. Ryuji had suggested they did the same thing yesterday to try and find her name, but 1) thats and invasion of privacy, and 2) they never really had the chance to.

From what she could tell she was wearing a school uniform, but it wasn’t the uniform for Shujin. It did look similar, similar enough to where one of Akira’s plaid skirts might be enough to mistake her for a Shujin student, but that was beside the point (at least for now).

“Excuse me.”

Looking up from the bag, she stared at Akira fro a few moments before asking “Um… aren't you the girl in the trenchcoat?”

“Yeah, thats me.” Not much use denying it, her thief outfit protected against distortions, but didn’t do much for her identity.

Smiling she said “Oh, I never got the chance to really thank you for that. I mean I kinda did but I fell asleep right after, so thank you for saving my life.”

Scratching the back of her head Akira said “Well you saved my life after that, so thanks for that.” After a moment she asked “Are you okay by the way, you’ve been sleeping for a long time.”

Squinting her eyes, the girl whispered “Are you aware your cat can talk?”

“Yes, I know he can talk”

Morgana decided to add “And I am NOT a cat.”

“Well you said that when I woke up, but you left before I could ask you what you were then.”

“I’m a human. I’m just stuck in this form until I can find a way to turn myself back.”

Giving him the smile the girl said “Well then I hope you find a way to turn back soon. It must be weird being in a body that’s not yours.”

After Morgana gave her a satisfied nod, Akira finally asked the question “I’m Akira by the way, that’s Morgana. What’s your name?”

“Minako.”

“Minako…?” 

Looking to the side, Minako mumbled “That's all I remember…”

Of course it is.

\----------------------

[Akira] : She doesn’t remember her name

[Ann] : What? Why not?

[Akira] : She doesn't know. All she remembers is waking up in Mementos

[Ryuji] : Well then what are we supposed to call her

[Akira] : She remembers her first name, sorry

[Akira] : She says it's Minako

[Makoto] : Are you sure that’s all she remembers? What have you been asking her?

[Akira] : … okay i’m not that best at asking questions

[Makoto] : Akira.

[Akira] : I’m sorry :(

[Ann] : Oooh Joker pissed off the Queen

[Makoto] : I am not “the queen”

[Yusuke] : Hold on. Didn't Morgana also say he lost his memories.

[Makoto] : That is true…

[Ryuji] : Yeah but Minakos not a cat

[Makoto] : Why don’t we all meet up and discuss this in person, Akira you'll be sure to bring her right

[Akira] : If we’re going to meet up let's do it at my place. She’s probably hungry, plus Sojiro will probably question me if I try to take her out right after she woke up

[Makoto] : Can everybody make it?

[Ryuji] : I got nothing planned

[Ann] : Yup

[Yusuke] : I should be able to make it

[Makoto] : Great then were all meeting up at Leblanc

\----------------------

Putting away her phone, she looked up to see Minako was talking to Morgana about him being able to talk.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but are you hungry?”

As if to answer Minako’s stomach began growling. “Yeah, that’d be great.”

“In case Sojiro asks, I told him you ran away from home and asked us for help okay.”

\----------------------

“Dish ish diwches!”

Akira couldn’t help but smile when Minako said that. She was practically beaming as she ate, and her smile turned out to be extremely infectious.

Laughing Sojiro responded “I’m glad you like it. If you want I could get you more miss…”

Swallowing she replied “Minako Yuuki and yes please.”

“Well I’m glad you like Minako-chan, I’ll be back in a minute with more”

As he walked away from their booth, Morgana crept up and asked “I thought you forgot your last name?”

“I did, but I can’t go around without one so I made one up”

“That’s some quick thinking, I think you'll be a great addition to the Phantom Thieves” Akira was inclined to agree. Quick thinking aside Minako survived a fight with a reaper alone. This was of course assuming she wanted to join.

Taking another bite of curry she asked “Da wha?”

Before she could explain, the tell tale ‘jing-a-jing’of the door opening. Turning saw Ann, Ryuji, and Makoto entering.

“Hey Akira.” Ann called.

Turning back to Minako, she asked “Do you mind if we talk upstairs”

“Can I take the curry?”

\---------------------- 

“So you Minako, you don’t remember how you got into the meta-verse?” Makoto asked.

Taking another scoop of curry she shook her head.

Yusuke then asked “And you don’t remember anything before waking up in Mementos?”

After swallowing she replied “I remember somethings, but most of it is more about me and less about my past…”

“I don’t really see a difference” Ryuji responded

“Like… like I remember things I enjoy. Things like music and baking. I know I’m seventeen and I think I remember graduating my second year, but those are more facts about me. I don’t have many memories from my past.”

“Does that mean you have retained some of your memories”

Looking down, she began to explain what she remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was originally going to keep going but I wanted more time to think of what she would retain and I wanted to tell it from Minako’s POV, so yeah.


	4. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako’s past is mostly a mystery, and what she can remember doesn’t paint it in the best light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out better than I initially thought it did, hopefully you guy s think so to.

Her memory was really a haze. It seemed to skip from one point in time to another rapidly. What she did have was never enough to figure out who the people in these memories are, or what she was doing. But most of her memories had one thing in common.

People were always getting hurt.

There was a flaming car, with people trapped inside. She didn't feel anything remembering this scene. Only a numb hollowness in the pit of her stomach as she watches them trapped with now way to help them

She remembers a boy and a girl getting shot. Each time there was nothing she could do. By the time she saw the gun the trigger had already been pulled. What happened afterwards was a mystery to her. She could only hope they got to a hospital in time.

She remembers holding a boy one night, knowing by the next day he’d be gone and having to accept there was nothing she could do to help him.

She could remember feeling guilty each time. Feeling that each time there was nothing she could do to stop it and that it was her fault it happened.

There was only one memory she could say was a happy one. One memory that made the others worth having if it meant she could keep this one.

There was a girl. A very pretty girl. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She couldn’t remember the girl’s name, but she remembered feeling safe lying on her lap. She was saying something, but Minako couldn’t quite pay attention. Her eyelids felt so heavy.

Right before she lost consciousness, she heard her friend make a promise. A promise to last a lifetime and maybe even longer.

“Don’t worry… I’ll always protect you…”

As a bright light enveloped her vision, she felt something strange. She still felt guilty.

\----------------------

As she finished telling her story she looked around at the group in front of her. They were all staring at her with wide eyes, some of them with their mouths open. Maybe telling them wasn’t such a good idea. Still they saved her life, she felt she at least owed them this.

“Damn…”

“I’m… I don’t know what to say…” the girl she was pretty sure was Makoto said “I am so sorry that-”

“Don’t be.”

“What?”

“You shouldn’t apologize. It’s not your fault” she explained. “Besides that all happened in the past, there’s not much you or I can do about it.”

“Do you want to remember?” Akira asked.

“I…” In all honesty she hadn’t given that much thought. Even in the quiet times she spent in Mementos, regaining her memory never popped into her mind. From the few she still had there was a lot of pain and hurt in her past. Still…

“I do want to remember. I want to remember who the girl and the other people in my memories are” She knows she cared about these people once and deep down she knows she still cares. She was going to remember them. ”But I don’t know how I would even start getting them back.”

“Perhaps down in Mementos” Yususke, she believed, offered.

“Oh that’s right. Morgana lost his memory too and he thinks getting to the bottom of Mementos will bring them back” Ann said.

“We did find you in Mementos, I wouldn’t be surprised if your memories are down there too.” Akira added “And since we’re already helping Morgana, we’d be glad to help you.”

Smiling Minako said “Thanks you guys. That means the world to me.” Maybe telling them wasn’t such a bad idea. They have just agreed to help her, a total stranger with no past.

“Oh, that reminds me” Makoto said. “Minako we have a favor to ask of you.” After looking around the room she asked.

“We were wondering if you’d be willing to join the Phantom Thieves.”

\----------------------

After a rather lengthy explanation of palaces and the Meta-verse, Minako believes she understands what they are talking about.

“So basically, you guys are superheroes who use the Meta-verse to change bad guys’ hearts?”

Chuckling, Ann said “Pretty much.”

“So” Makoto began to ask “would you be willing to help us?”

“Of course I will.” After all they agreed to help her get her memories back and if she had the power to help people why wouldn’t she. Plus being a Phantom Thief sounded really cool.

If a cat could smile then Morgana definitely was, as he proclaimed “Well in that case, your going to need a code name.” So cool.

After a quick roll call of everyone’s aliases, Ann asked “How about Dove? I think it fits pretty well with all the white in your costume.”

Putting a hand to her chin she replied “I like it, but doesn't it make me sound all elegant and fancy? My costume doesn't really give of that type of feeling.”

“Then how about wolf?” Ryuji suggested, under his breath asking “There are white wolves, right?”

Makoto then asked “There are, but isn’t that a little too similar to Fox? Besides her code name doesn’t have to be animal related.”

“Then how about Ghost?”

Turning to Akira, she tilted her head slightly. “It fits with the white in your costume and you’re pretty mysterious as is.”

After thinking it over for a moment, she smiled “I like it. Something about it really fits.”

“Well now that we got that out of the way” Makoto started “Where is she going to be staying?”

Silence once again settled in the room.

After a few moments Akira got up “I’m gonna go ask Sojiro.”

\----------------------

She couldn't sleep and she didn’t know why. Sojiro had been nice enough to let her stay on the condition that she helped around the restaurant, she felt like imposing him and Akira, but it wasn’t like she had anywhere else to go.

Akira herself had been nice enough to let her sleep in her bed till they go out and buy a futon our something.

Still she could not fall asleep.

Sitting up she pulled up her bag. She had gone through it a few times, but she couldn’t really discern anything about her past from it.

There was an MP3 player, a pair of headphones, a few notebooks, a key ring, with more than a few keys and keychains, and other miscellaneous objects.

But two things really stood out from the rest. 

The first was a ring. It wasn't an overly fancy ring but it did glow slightly. Putting it on she felt oddly at ease, like she could take on anything that came her way. The second item was what looked like a screw, but it was burned pitch black and had melted in some places. She had no idea why she had something like this, even if it was from something she used to own it wouldn’t be of any use. 

Even still she kept it. It felt important. Everything in her bag did from the ring of keys to the worn down notebook, but this felt more important.

Holding the screw close to her chest she layed back in bed. It and the ring had calmed relaxed her to the point she’s pretty sure she can fall asleep.

She’d remember who she used to be, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys guess which ship I’m pushing, cause I sure can’t (I’m gonna try to keep any romance in the back ground but how I really handle that remains to be seen) 
> 
> Next chapter might be shorter than the rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
